Emily's Winter Party Special
*Ian McCue |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=16 |series_no=16.14 |number=382 |released= * 29 February 2012 * 8 March 2012 * 9 September 2012 * 22 November 2012 * 23 December 2012 * 25 March 2013 * 14 August 2014 * 30 November 2016 |previous=Sodor Surprise Day |next=Muddy Matters }} '''Emily's Winter Party Special' is the fourteenth episode of the sixteenth series. Plot It is wintertime on Sodor and there is going to be a Winter Festival at the Town Square. The Fat Controller tells the engines that he will choose the most helpful engine to be the party engine. Each year the party engine is covered in bright lights and given the job of pulling the presents train. Thomas and Henry are given jobs to do, but Emily is not. She's worried because if she does not have a job to do, she cannot be the most helpful and then she will not be chosen to be the party engine. As the Fat Controller walks back to his car, a huge gust of wind blows his top hat away. Since she has nothing else to do, Emily offers to find the Fat Controller's top hat in time for the party. She convinces herself that this will make her the most helpful engine of all. As Emily puffs along, she decides to tell the other engines about her being chosen as the party engine. She soon arrives at a level crossing where two children are building a snowman nearby. Then Thomas arrives pulling the cakes for the party. Emily tells Thomas that she is looking for the Fat Controller's hat and that if she finds it, she will be made the party engine. Thomas agrees that finding the Fat Controller's top hat would make her the most helpful. Emily is delighted and decides that she must tell Henry the good news. At a junction, Emily finds Henry who is taking the brass band to the party. He hopes he might be chosen to pull the presents train, but Emily tells him that she will probably be getting the special job. Henry is a little disappointed, but agrees that if Emily finds the top hat, she will be the most helpful engine on Sodor. As the sun sets, Emily puffs along becoming more and more certain that she will be chosen as the party engine. Soon, Emily arrives at the Steamworks where she decides that, to save time, she will be decorated and coupled up to the presents train right away. Inside, Emily tells Victor that she is the party engine and she is soon coupled up to the special train. It is not long before workmen have covered her in bright lights. Then Emily remembers that she still has to find the Fat Controller's hat and races off. Outside the Steamworks, Emily sees that it is now night time and very dark, and she will have little chance of finding the top hat now. Then the Fat Controller arrives on Thomas. He is very cross to find Emily decorated and pulling the presents train. He is also angry because she has failed to find his precious hat. Emily feels terrible and believes she does not deserve to be the party engine now. The Fat Controller agrees and orders Emily have the decorations removed from her and gives Thomas the very special job of being the party engine. Back inside the Steamworks, the decorations are taken off Emily and put onto Thomas. Thomas proudly pulls the presents train and Emily sadly follows behind. Soon, Thomas and Emily stop at the same crossing where they had met earlier. Beside the line, Emily notices the children's finished snowman. On top of the snowman's head is the Fat Controller's hat. At the Town Square, the children are having a fabulous time, but the Fat Controller is very anxious. Just then, Thomas and Emily rumble in. The children cheer excitedly when they see the presents train. Emily tells the Fat Controller that they have a present for him too. He is puzzled. He is then presented with his missing top hat. The Fat Controller is delighted and calls Emily a very helpful engine. Emily cannot feel prouder. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Emily * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Edward * Percy * Stanley * Diesel * Butch * Cranky * The Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Kirk Ronan Junction * Town Square * Sodor Bakery * Knapford Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry and the Fat Controller * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Victor US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry and Sir Topham Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Bedella as Victor Trivia * The Calliope is part of the present train. Goofs * Emily already has lights on her tender before she is coupled to the present train. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Emily's Winter Party Special In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Trabajo Especial Decembrino de Emily pl:Emilka i Zimowy Festyn Sodor ru:Звезда праздника Category:Series 16 episodes Category:Episodes